A Game We Shouldn't Play
by Alteng
Summary: The duel that was never told about that Yugi played! It is a crossover from one of my original works and the Yu-Gi-Oh universe with a few more universes thrown in there for good measure! My first Yu-Gi-Oh story, so be kind and read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is the first time I have tried to do anything with "Yu-Gi-Oh". Thanks to Zelia Theb, I have taken a crash course in the "Yu-Gi-Oh" universe, and I know a little of something about it. Although I think the show is rather lame, and the manga is vastly superior, this story is based on the show. Also, Keep in mind, I have never played the card game nor any of the "Kagic" sort of card games, so it may be lacking in that field, but it is a funny story, trust me! It is a crossover story between the "Yu-Gi-Oh" show and an original work that James and I put together on Fictionpress called "The Quest for the Purple Unicorn". Hopefully, I will give enough information so that I don't lose you guys, and I don't bore you. James and I came up with an idea to do to Yugi's Dark Magician, and we needed a proper kind of duelist. So, Kel fit the boot, and Galen is going with him to be one of his groupies and to ask stupid questions. He is the most qualified there for the job.

Disclaimer: If I owed anything in this story besides Kel, Galen, and other incidental characters, would I be writing on this site??? The title of the story comes from a Helloween song, and the title of the chapter is a line from a song. I will try to make reference to them throughout the story, but I tend to lose it after a while.

Chapter 1: A Chapter of Life Which has Missing Pages

Kel combed back his peaceful sky blue hair and tied back with his special dark blue bandana, given to him as a gift from the Great Black Bard himself. Kel was an exceptional person even for our own mundane universe, but he was even more so in his own universe . . . well, that is the universe that his body resided in. No one was sure what universe his mind dwelt in, and no one cared to venture there. The self proclaimed bard (because no one in their right mind would call him a bard) was a part of a fantasy universe, where fairies and elves discussed the latest fashion trends, dragons ate virgin sacrifices on a golden platter, and minotaurs chased heifers around for a date on Saturday night. All right, Kel wasn't a part of a normal fantasy world either. Still, his far out room with the brightly colored bead curtains and stellar pink and blue lava lamps and black lights for those most groovy posters of Jimmy Hendrix and Jim Morrison was in one of the strangest places of this world, and that would be Nikodemus' multi dimensional transcendental dark tower.

Nikodemus was a wizard of vast exception, and his home had that strange magic called electricity, that was run by a thousand gerbil powered exercise wheels within his walls. How else could he run the television to watch his favorite show "Babes on the Beach" and play Tomb Raider (With the codes to make Lara Croft run through the game naked) on his Playstation. Nikodemus often traveled to different dimensions by way of the doorways in his tower, and he wasn't averse to bringing back a few goodies or bringing a few friends along for the ride.

So, Kel was no stranger to dimensional travel in the physical sense (Don't ask about the mental way). So, being a half elf with a tye-dye t-shirt with a big squatting smoking frog in the middle and wearing a dark brown leather vest jacket with many colorful beads hanging off the stringers and wearing ragged hemp jeans was not as out of sorts as it should have been. Kel slipped on his white plastic flip flop sandals with the big daisies at the toes, and he went through his collection of jewelry. He pulled out the big pewter peace symbol with the holy weed in the background. This was his special good luck charm, given to him by Janis, when they met out there on the farmlands for that cosmic musical experience and other spacey events. He needed luck for the venture he was about to undertake.

He slung his special electric guitar over his shoulder. He often played the instrument without the much needed electricity. That was all right. The music was in his head, as he wailed out his tunes. He pulled out his bottomless duffle bag, that contained many and various holy relics. A clip with bright blue feathers hung off the side on the handle. He dug through the bag. He had to find that special mechanism with his cards. What was it called? He stood up straight and crossed his spacey blue eyes in concentration. The sales clerk called it something like "Do It Disc". Oh, whatever, he did it often, and Janis was pretty good at it, too. So, he rummaged through his duffle bag to look for it. He didn't find the "Do It" disc, but he found a large assortment of other things:

Several Ziploc baggies of his private stash of the Mystic Weed

Several brightly colored marching teddy bears

Equally colorful mushrooms (and some of them were marching, too)

Assorted ladies' lingerie (He couldn't remember who they belong to either.)

Many and various notebooks of his poetry

Signed photos of different 60's rock stars

A photo of Jim Morrison's naked Indian (also signed)

Loincloth of naked Indian

A Map to Electric Lady Land

A Map of Pepperland

A hole from the Sea of Holes

The Yellow Submarine's motor

Surfboard with peace symbols, colorful mushrooms, and flowers on it

Superman's Tights (Rest of costume not included)

A hunk of Krptonite (to use when wearing the Superman tights)

Ruby slippers

The One Ring (Frodo's finger included)

The Holy Relic of Vecna

Pet spirit horse kept in a genie bottle

Forrest Gump's smiley face T-shirt

Darth Maul's double sided light saber (that one side had burned out and needed new batteries

Yoda

Lucky, the leprechaun

His pot of gold (And his Lucky Charms)

and a bag of Skittles (that led him to the amazing duffle bag, and he was now munching on them and sharing them with Yoda.)

Hungarian license issued to a Miklos Ertel

The Holy Grail

Excalibur

Horse feedbag with the name Shadowflax on it

Naked photos of the Olsen Twins

A four star dragonball

And a piece of cursed Aztec gold

Disappointed, he flopped down on the floor cross legged, and he was determined that he would have to do some mushroom wisdom to gain enlightenment as to where the item he sought might be. He was just stuffing a nice Portobello mushroom down his pipe, when a gentle knock came at the door. The amazing hippie bard jumped up from his sitting position and looked under his bed for the source of the noise. The knock came again, followed by a soft voice.

"Kel, sir, may I come in?"

The half elf's startled blue eyes opened wide and he looked up at the ceiling. "Voices of the gods!" he exclaimed, "Way out, man! Yeah, come on in! My body and mind are empty vessels for your groovy fulfillment!"

A young man with long brown hair with grey and white streaks in it timidly entered the room. This was Galen, who was one of the resident wizards' apprentice. He was quite the opposite of the extroverted half elf in demeanor, appearance and intelligence. Galen was a young man of verily 20 years, but because of the rough treatment of the people of his world, he looked much older. The missing left eye, covered by a soft brown eye patch, and the faint burn scars from his trauma were still evident after his year's resident in the tower. Kel, on the other hand, was more than 150 years, but because of his elven heritage, he looked to be about 15. The young human wore long flowing brown robes of his station, and an intrinsic charm on a leather thong hung about his neck. His master often worried about the demons that he summoned would go for his apprentice, who was a bit too pure of heart. Thus, he gave the boy a protection charm. Although the residents of the tower put forth a great effort, the apprentice was still very nervous of people. Kel was a bit overly friendly. In Galen's arms, he carried a heavy metal device that contained some complicated mechanics. He came to bring it to the bard, but his bright green eyes took in his wild surroundings with a vast curiosity, but with an effort, he held back the flood of a 1000 questions about the things within, that no man should ever know about.

"Kel, sir," he said nervously, "Tallon was cleaning out his room, and he found this. He said that Banjo must have taken it back when he lived here and stored it in his room. He said that it had to be yours, because of the turkey foot symbols all over it."

"Cool, man! My 'do it' disc!" the half elf exclaimed overjoyed, as he happily took the mechanism from the youth.

"A 'do it' disc?" Galen questioned, "What's it do?"

"It makes card games way out groovy and monsters appear and do things!"

Kel attached the heavy device on his left arm and swung it out dramatically, as if he was a real Duel Monsters duelist. The table for the cards flipped out, and Galen's mouth gaped in awe. Kel chose a card from his deck and placed it on the ready made table. He called out "Mystic Weed", and the odd plant life that the bard was so fond of appeared a few feet ahead of the men.

"Wow!" Galen exclaimed in the proper reaction to such things, "You really are a wizard, even if master says that you are a crackpot."

Kel smiled proudly with the praise. "And it is an anime thingie, so you've got to call out the groovy name of your move."

"Can I try it, sir?" he requested with his hands clenched together.

"Sure thing, dude!" Kel replied. He put his card back in his deck and folded the device back together. He undid the straps. He made Galen stand up straight and took the nervous youth's left arm. He straightened the arm out and attached the duel disc. The bard stood back to admire his work, and Galen did what any normal man of his size and strength would do. He tipped over to the left side with the weight of the heavy electrical device. Kel shrugged an 'Oh well' and removed the device before it could cause damage to the youth. "I guess you ain't one groovy 'do it'ist."

"Sorry, sir," he answered.

"Oh, don't sweat it, man. You just ain't anime enough to carry items heavier than yourself."

"Oh."

"Ya wanna come see a master at his art?" the half elf exclaimed.

"You going to 'The Purple Unicorn' to perform another concert?" he asked amazed that the pseudo-bard was so bold to perform in front of the irate rotten vegetable throwing customers of the local tavern yet again, especially after Jeriah, the proprietor, released his tiger on him.

"No, man. Come watch me 'do it'!"

"Oh," he replied, "but master might need me, and he doesn't really approve of me hanging out with you."

"Ah, what the old square don't know won't hurt him, and I will having you grooving with several species of small furry creatures and their pict back in his lab by sunset," the blue haired half elf assured him.

"All right," Galen relented, "It sounds like it will be fun."

"It sure will be, man! Come on!"  
Kel grabbed Galen's wrist and lead him to the hall of doors. The bard chose one . "We'll be just in time for the Battle City Tournaments."

"Are you really that good?"

"You bet I am, little apprentice dude!" he cried out, as he opened the door and jumped through pulling his companion with him.


	2. Chapter 2: Future World

A/N: And how many stories do you see crossover in this piece!! Anyway, here is another chapter of insanity. Hopefully, they will be dueling within the next two chapters.

Anyway, my thanks to Yami Silverdramon and Kuramas Girl Angel for your lovely reviews, and Jareth, you had better review! As far as my other stories, I will get back to them. This is just a plot bunny that needs to be fed.

Chapter 2: Future World

After many and various rather interesting adventures, that some may call mishaps, the potential Duel Monsters duelist and his faithful although rather gullible companion finally found the doorway to the proper dimension. They left through an invisible door in the middle of a flower filled meadow, that was lined by a brick road painted in the same brilliant color as the bright happy shining sun, to come a back dark alley, that was lined by multi-story houses with black metal landings and ladders, that did not quite touch the ground. There were garbage cans overflowing with garbage (and cheerfully populated by rats and flies and riff raff), alley cats doing their thing in their rather boisterous manner (that spoke of little meows in about two months), and back street pushers pushing their goods, that Kel found most intriguing. The pushers were not at all impressed by any of the unusual items, that the blue haired bard had to offer, even when several tentacles of a menacing sort of way snaked out of his bag and drew these not so legal merchants into the recesses of the incredible duffle bag.

Galen's one green eye opened wide, and he clutched the dusty leather bound tome with its cryptic writing on the spine, that translated as "Necronomicon" in a dark brown ink (It seemed like the type of book his master would like, so he picked it up in his travels, even though it gave him the willies) close to himself.

"What was that?" He cried out to his companion.

The odd little yellow and black rodent with the thunder bolt tail gave a hearty "Pikachu!" in agreement.

"Ah," Kel answered, as he picked up the fallen packages of the unfortunate sobs, "That was just Octavius; he's just taking them to that groovy Octopus Garden under the sea."

"Uh . . ." Galen replied, "Will they be all right?"

"Sure, man! It's a way out groovy place. Come on, we're going to miss out on the games!" he exclaimed.

The two travelers walked through the very long alley. The brown haired youth gawked up at the tall buildings creating the alley. Outside the dark tower and other solitary towers he had seen, but he had never seen a residence more than 3 stories high. The Pikachu on his head grumbled a not so nice comment, that would not be suitable for the "Pokemon" audience, and Ash would have been shocked in more than one way, about the movement of the youth's head. The irate pokemon tumbled from his perch. He grasped the youth's long multi colored scarf (that was another souvenir of his recent travels), climbed his way back up his long pulled back hair to reach his lofty perch yet again.

"Wow!" he exclaimed, "What kind of mystical place have you brought me to now, sir?"

"Ah, little apprentice dude, this is only the back alley of modern day Domino City," answered his blue haired grooving companion. Galen's brow furrowed. He thought his time period was modern time, and it was nothing like this. "This isn't such a way out cosmic place. You wouldn't smoke any of my special stuffed mushrooms. That is one way out stellar cosmic journey."

"Sorry, Kel, sir," the youth replied with a deep blush, "Master warned me not to eat, drink, or especially smoke anything you offer me."

"Ah, what does he know? He's just one of the Grateful Dead,"Kel replied off handedly. After second thought, he added, "But, then again, Jerry did have some way out groovy stuff."

"My master is not one of the Grateful Dead. He is one of the evil undead. I think there's a difference," the apprentice pointed out merrily.

The bard only waved him off and continued down the overly long alley. "You worry too much."

"Kel, sir, you say we are in Domino City. Is that far from this Battle City?"

"Not at all, little bro. It's the same place," the blue haired half elf remarked as if it was a silly question.

Galen scratched his head, and Pikachu, being such a helpful pokemon, helped him. Another question came to the young man's mind. "Haven't we been gone from home a long time? I mean, we went to all those wild places. Master would have liked that Hogswart's place . . . except for the rats . . . and I rather liked it myself."

"Now, didn't you learn anything from that groovy Doctor fellow? Time is relevant. If you don't mind, it doesn't matter."

"But I have to learn all those necromantic spells, although master says in my case, they turn out to be more of true resurrection spells. He says that I wasn't really cut out for necromancy and all, but I'm trying."

"Ah, don't worry about Ned and Nancy, little apprentice dude. You'll be back in plenty of time to have your lessons and have tea with that most excellent couple. Besides, I have a tea date with Alice, that I wouldn't miss for the world. I'll get you back before you left."

Galen's brow furrowed yet again, and he tried to figure out what his companion was talking about. Of course, after such recent adventures, he did the wise thing and gave up trying to make sense of Kel. He hurried to catch up with his guide. They came upon a busy street, where pockets of teens stood about in conversation or watching others duel. Galen stepped back into the shade of the alley. He had been accepted as Malhavoc's apprentice over a year ago, and he came with the crotchety old undead wizard to live in Nikodemus' tower, where all manners of strange creatures passed through. Tallon, Nikodemus' student, even took him into Portston, where that fine establishment "The Purple Unicorn" was located. The young man was kind of used to the odd assortment of the various races, magical and not so magical, that inhabited the city, and with some reluctance, learned that none of them, human or otherwise, really meant him any harm. Now he stood on the edge of a city, where everyone was most definitely human, and although some of them had way out weird clothes and hair styles, that defied the laws of gravity, they were normal humans like the world that he was originally from, and they were not the dregs or outcasts of society like the inhabitants of Portston. On their many adventures to get them there, Galen and Kel only met a few people at a time, four or five at the most, and there usually was someone a bit off with them. After all, Brock never opened his eyes, but he sure was able to see, especially when a pretty girl walked by, and Ash and his party were very friendly with them. These people in this Battle City didn't look as kind. Many of them wore leathers and chains, and they had the narrow eyed competitive look about them.

"Kel, won't we stand out a bit? Everyone's human, and you have blue hair and pointed ears. Our dress styles don't fit in with them either."

"Oh no prob, little bro!" he replied sagely, "Didn't you learn anything from the Orange Islands? It is an anime universe. No one will notice anything or anyone out of the norm, and blue, green, or pink hair are all right and in fashion. As far as our dress style, early hippie is always in style."

"Oh," he replied unsure. He was going to protest his own costume being out of place until he saw two older men pass them. They wore long flowing hooded purple robes with a golden eye symbol on the front of the hood. The apprentice clamped his mouth shut.

Kel pranced his 60's sort of hippie grooving way out into the street amongst all these gamesters. Galen jumped alert and chased after his companion. He did not even have time to ask about why there were so many tall white towers with many many windows in this one city. The amazing Technicolor anti-bard found a group in the street . . .a perfect target for his dueling expertise. The group consisted of three teen boys, three teen girls, and an old man. The old man wore tan bib overalls and a pink shirt. He had wild grey hair and a well trimmed white beard and mustache. His round brown eyes grew wide at the sight of the travelers.

The smallest of the teen boys bore a striking resemblance to this man. He stood just less than 5 feet tall and he had the same wild hairstyle and wide round eyes of the older man, but his hair and eyes were different colors. His hair started off as blonde at the face, and then it went black, then ended in purple. His eyes were strangely a lavender color, that the young apprentice never remembered normal humans having as an eye color. He wore a sleeveless leather shirt with metal rings and chains, and he had a dog collar around his neck, that defied the look of innocence in the youth's face. He wore his jacket tied around his neck, and it flowed out like a cape when he moved. The greatest thing that caught Galen's eye about this teen was the rather bulky pyramid shaped pendant with that strange eye symbol on it like the one that the men in purple robes had on their hoods.

The next boy was a tall lanky shaggy haired blonde youth with dark brown eyes, which narrowed in a most menacing way at the pair. He wore a simple blue and white t-shirt and jeans. He, like the smaller boy and Kel had a Duel Disc on his left arm. He raised clenched fists. A look of complete and utter intent to murder crossed his face, and Galen had to swallow his lunch back down. The complete look of hatred was aimed at the apprentice, and Galen stood there tense and nervous, ready to bolt like a frightened rabbit at any moment.

The other teen had short-cropped brown hair and narrow dark eyes, that spoke of a similar intentions of vengeance as the tall blonde. He wore a blue blazer over a plain white t-shirt, and he, also raised his fists with the means of inflicting much pain upon present new company.

The three girls stood off to the side. One girl with a round face, short brown hair, and big round blue eyes raise her fists and spoke words of vengeance at the on looking pair. Of course, her reaction could have been due to Kel's direct line of vision, which took in her over abundant assets, that no teen girl of a child's anime should quite have. The movement of her lithe body spoke of kicking Kel back to the dimension from which he came.

The girl with the long brown hair, who appeared to be a bit younger than the others, stood in the back of the group with a look of confusion on her face. She bore some resemblance to the tall blonde boy in stature and poise. Her grey eyes looked over everyone involved in this coming showdown. She had a normal waif like anime female figure, suitable for this kind of show. Her confusion soon turned to anger, as she realized that the lecherous bard was more interested in her companions' assets than her own.

The last was a tall blonde girl with those odd lavender eyes common to this universe. She wore a tight leather pants and a halter-top that gratified her curves well. She had a sleeveless jacket and fingerless gloves that matched well with her outfit. She had a similar matching choker about her neck that depressed in the proper spot to accent her cleavage. Her wavy blonde hair framed her angular face, and her sharp red lips made her frightening, but an enticing vixen. Kel's spacey blue eyes were ready to fall out.

The girls did not have to approach him to attack. He did enough of the approaching to suit himself. In a blink of an eye, he was already in the endeavors upon the girls, which guaranteed him singing soprano in the near future. The long brown haired beauty was not worth his efforts since she didn't have abundant tracks of land, and he had only two hands. Thusly, she was plotting her vengeance upon the peculiar wiry pointed eared man. The amazing mystical mushroom bard sauntered his way over behind the girls and placed lecherous hands on the girls, where no man should place a hand on a girl that he did not know the name of, but he would have done his monk friend Miroku proud.

The guys were torn between beating the tar out of the potential Rare Hunter or killing the lecherous musician. Chivalry had long since died in this universe and the two girls were well capable of taking care of themselves. They casually and easily flipped the strung out bard up and over their shoulders, and body slammed him into the ground.

"Whoa! What a trip!" he exclaimed happily, as he laid spread eagle on the ground.

Galen didn't notice his friend's "distress", as he had problems of his own. He backed away from the irate men of the party. He tripped over his excessively 17-foot long scarf and fell backwards. The Pikachu said another interesting word, which didn't sound a thing like its name. It had had enough of this, and it electrified the air around it. Everyone took a much-needed nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Kings Will Be Kings

A/N: Here I am again with more insanity. I really should be working on that Pirates of the Caribbean story, but what the hey. Here I am writing this one. Oh well, this will be a short one anyway . . . about 5 or 6 chapters.

My thanks to Yami Silverdragon for your continual support, and I will be getting to reading your stuff along with everyone else's real soon. As for the Purple Unicorn. The story that Galen and Kel are from is called "The Quest for the Purple Unicorn". The Purple Unicorn is a tavern in which Kel plays at. The story is an original piece by James and me . . . mostly me. He made up the characters, and I twisted them a bit . . . quite a bit.

Anyway, folks be patient with me. I know that there is some story differences between what I am writing ant the series. When I came up with this idea, I had not seen all of the "Battle City Tournament" and I could not find a program guide. Cartoon Network has changed the time on the show, so I don't get to see it anymore, but I have found a program guide. I now know that Bakura attacked grandpa Mutou at the hospital, but we are going to pretend that it never happened for the sake of this story. Let's just say grandpa dropped Bakura off at the hospital and promptly left. And Bakura is going to discuss his cards at Burger World instead of on the plane to the finals.

Final note and disclaimer, Pikachu belongs in the Pokemon universe and nowhere near the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, but he is there anyway, and I don't own any of this, except for Kel and Galen, and Kel is a co-ownership. The titles of the chapters are still coming from Helloween songs, and there is no connection whatsoever with the story, except the titles, what the author is listening to, and the Japanese rather like them. There are various other song references in this story that aren't mine either, but hey, I'm writing this for pure pleasure, and I ain't getting a wooden nickle out of it. . . . And talking about money, just in case you don't know, a yen is worth about one or two cents.

Finally, on with the chapter . . .

Chapter 3: Kings Will Be Kings, Boys Will Be Boys

Having spent most of his life unconscious, or, at least, not in the same state of consciousness as everyone else, Kel was the first to wake from this shocking experience. Oh well, it wasn't the first time he had had an electrical shock. The tuning fork in the outlet at Nikodemus' tower didn't go over too well, and the wizard was none too happy about the situation, because not only did he miss his favorite show, but the back lash of the power surge fried its fair share of the gerbils powering the place, but that was a completely different story altogether. The Pikachu was happily sitting in the midst of the strewn bodies, and he was contentedly munching on a bag of jelly babies, that he filched from one of Galen's many pouches. Kel looked over at the yellow and black rodent, and a brilliant light bulb lit over his head. The illumination was too much for this little used utility, and the bulb burst, shattering shards of glass cascading around the blue haired hippie. He unslung his guitar (A gift from the drow who follow the Great Black Bard), took the plug, and shoved it into the Pikachu's mouth. The Pokemon sputtered and spewed some more of its famous vocabulary then sent an electrical current up the cord. Just what Kel wanted. He strummed the instrument that whined out its protest. Satisfied with the effect, the amazing bard began to jam in his discordant way.

"Wow! Do It Here

Do It there

And I have my specify

Do It Disc

And I am a real

Do It ist

Who needs Janis anyway!"

Several windows of the skyscrapers cracked and shattered. Many people in the streets covered their ears, screamed, and ran for cover. Four people collapsed on the spot and had to be rushed to the hospital. Some passing teens threw (or threw up) their lunches at him. Some six teens were found in dark alleys staring blankly and twiddling their lips. Some electrically animated monsters in a fierce duel battle instantly fell over and died. Pikachu screamed out in pain, and the plug fell from his mouth. This ceased the electrical noise, but Kel kept jamming away on the guitar. Most of the time he didn't have the electric for the instrument, and he sang to the music in his head. Besides, this society seemed to appreciate his brand of music.

The horrible wailing and discord woke the rest of the unconscious group, that no one seemed to feel inclined to call an ambulance for, much less notice a large group of bodies sprawled out on the concrete. When they woke, they wished that they hadn't, and they were ready to hurl their lunches, but Kel's song abruptly ended without rhyme or reason. The Pikachu uttered one of those non-Pokemon type of words, and the men turned pale, the women turned red, and Kel whipped out his notebook to write it down.

"Kel," Galen spoke, as he suddenly remembered the hate in the men's eyes, and that hatred was quickly returning to the tall blonde's deep brown eyes. "Are you sure that dueling with these folks is such a good idea?"

"The blonde growled something, that was a bit cleaner than the Pikachu's comment, but the idea was similar, and he grabbed Galen by the collars with intent of beating the stuffing out of the timid youth. "You damn Rare Hunter! I will show you and your master what for! No one messes with Joey Wheeler's mind and gets away with it!"

An equally tall lanky youth, with brown hair that hung in his face between shaded deep set piercing blue eyes, who looked enough like the blonde to be his brother, gracefully walked by the group. His long white coat flowed out dramatically, as if there was a breeze to blow it out like a cloak, even if the air was still around him, or whether he walked or stood still. That's what too much starch will do for you. A younger boy with a great mane of long shaggy black hair followed in his footsteps like a faithful dog.

"Hmpf! Granted they can find a mind in that trash," he sneered.

"Shut up, Kaiba. You'll get yours next," Joey growled back, "Can't you see that this is one of those scumbags that kidnapped Tea and me and your brother!"

Kel came between the apprentice and the irate bloodthirsty duelist, soon to be even more irate bloodthirsty duelists. He pried Joey's hands from Galen's collar, and he stepped on the hem of the apprentice's robes to keep him from fleeing to some dark unknown corner to hide. Galen held up his arms and cringed down to try and protect himself from an oncoming rather nasty onslaught.

"This ain't cool at all!" The bard announced, "He ain't no Rare Hunter. He's just a Sorcerer's Apprentice."

"Uh, but, Kel, sir," he complained nervously, "I do have some rare things on me, and master does encourage me to seek out the rare."

The shaggy haired youth, who followed Kaiba, came between the quarrel with Kel. He also looked Galen over and shook his black mane.

"Seto," he said to the tall brown haired youth with the amazing coat, "He's not one of the men who took me. The Rare Hunters wear purple robes and have the symbol of the eye on the hood."

Galen stopped pulling at the foot of his robe, that Kel's determined foot made sure would stay in place. He looked down at the child then up at the tall youth. "I saw some fellows like that when we came upon the street."

"They're all over the place," remarked the brown haired girl with the vast tracks of land.

"Kel and me, we aren't with them. We're new here."

"Yeah, like we're from way out there!" Kel exclaimed, as he whipped out his guitar and prepared to do another special new song.

The blonde girl tackled him and remarked, "You're way out there all right!", as she pulled the guitar away from him and threatened to smash the anti bard over the head with it. He, being a bit shorter than her, got a good view of certain parts of her anatomy, and other odes came to mind.

Galen, now being free, moved to make his escape, but the small teen boy with the wild tri-colored hair and the interesting oversized pendant stopped him. He held up his hands and looked up at the frightened apprentice with those large friendly lavender eyes.

"Hi there!" he exclaimed cheerfully, "I'm Yugi Mutou. I think Mokuba's right. You're no Rare Hunter. You seem too nice to be one of Marik's slaves."

"Uh, thank you, I think," he answered with a broad smile, "My name's Galen. My friend and I are dimensional travelers."

"Hey! I say we all introduce ourselves and go get a bit to eat."

So, after a few more acts of minor violence against the overly amorous bard, everyone made their peace and introduced themselves. Kaiba and his brother pooed the bunch of them and went on their way. They had bigger fish to fry and there was still that third Egyptian God Card out there.

The tall blonde was Joey Wheeler, and the younger girl was his baby sister Serenity, who had just been released from the hospital after her eye surgery. The older man was Solomon Mutou, and he was Yugi's grandpa, and most of the kids called him Mr. Mutou, but Yugi called him Grandpa, and Joey just called him gramps. The other boy was introduced as Tristain Taylor. The other girls were Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine. When the blonde introduced herself, Kel exclaimed a hearty, "My Mai My! Will you be My Valentine?" She decked him.

The Pikachu reclaimed his position on top of Galen's head. He gave a hearty trill of "Pikachu!" When the conversation turned to food. The guys wanted hamburgers. Tea wanted to take these strangers to some place more Japanese. The guys won out and gave a hearty "Hoorah!" Tea groaned. She had spent enough time at Burger World when she worked there.

So, the nine people and the Pokemon of this large party picked the biggest baddest table in the place, and once they did some furniture rearrangement, they were able to seat all of them. They all ordered burger meals of some sorts. Tea and Serenity ordered a normal adult hamburger, drink and fries. Everyone else ordered kid's meals, so that they could get a toy, and Joey ordered two. Kel asked for his burger to be smothered in mushrooms.

When the meals arrived, all the guys, Pikachu, and Mai tore into their toy packages. The toys of the month were Nintendo characters. Yugi got a Mario; Joey got a Luigi and a Donkey Kong toy. Mai got Princess Toadstool, and Kel got a magic Mushroom man to flirt with her. Grandpa got a Yoshi toy. Galen got a Link toy from the Zelda games, and Pikachu got a Kirby toy, that made him trill his name in strange ways. Tea just rolled her eyes, and Serenity only smiled.

They all sat around and made conversation and played with their toys. Kel made animated conversation with the mushrooms on his sandwich, and Galen asked Yugi about his interesting pendant. The young apprentice took his charm off, and Yugi, being the naive twit, that he was and not learning his lesson with the Rare Hunter at the beginning of the season, cheerfully handed the Millennium Puzzle over.

Yugi sneezed and sneezed from the peculiar mixed scents of asundrious herbs in the charm. "My pendant is the Millennium Puzzle," he told his companion between sneezes, "There's a spirit of a pharaoh that lives in it."

"Wow!" he cried out rather impressed, as he held the heavy golden piece up and examined it in the light, "What's a pharaoh?"

"An Egyptian king," Tea pointed out smartly, "They were thought of like gods."

"Wow! Indeed!" he exclaimed, as they exchanged their necklaces back.

Yugi broke the puzzle into pieces, and he and Galen enjoyed themselves putting it back together. Somewhere in his home dimension, Yami Yugi rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh no, not again!"  
A white haired brown eyes boy walked into the restaurant quietly. Yugi perked up perkier than usual and called out happily, "Hey, Bakura! Come and join the party!"

"Uh . . ." the boy said shyly, as he took a step back. His eyes strayed to the large table of the burger party. He had hoped to come to Burger World at this odd hour of the afternoon to sit quietly in a corner booth and argue with his not so nice alter ego in peace.

Yugi hopped out of his chair and took the other boy's hand. "Come on. I want you to meet my new friends," he exclaimed with more bubble than any young boy should ever have. Bakura blushed fiercely, as Yugi introduced him to his new friends. "This is Ryo Bakura. He's a transfer student to my school," he announced, and with a knowing wink, he added, "He lives by himself in an apartment in Domino City."

"Way out groovy, man," Kel remarked, since he lost the argument with his mushroom burger and ate it. So, his attentions were back with the present party. "Can we invite all the cool chicks over, and I'll bring the mushrooms!"  
The white haired boy turned a bright shade of red and turned away from the bard. The quiet Galen came into his sights . . . well, more specifically, the book at the one eyed youth's side. He took a seat softly next to the brown haired youth. Galen was more than happy to share his great find with Bakura. It was not often one found someone interested in necromancy, who didn't want to skewer, sacrifice, or do other unseemly nasty things to a person. Bakura only smile. He hid his true intent well. Yugi happily ordered a kid's meal for his friend, and the white haired teen got a King Koopa toy. After some interesting little duels with all of their toys, the guys talked Galen into taking off his eye patch to see his real battle wounds. The youth blushed deeply, but the guys won out. The teen boys found the smooth flesh that covered the empty eye socket quite intriguing. The girls were just appropriately grossed out. That made Joey, Yugi, and Tristain quite pleased with themselves. When the entire hubbub settled down, Bakura became all the more interested in that special book that Galen carried, and the two of them perused the book. Pikachu became interested in Galen's fries and began to peruse them. Kel was more than a little interested in Mai, and he tried to peruse her, but he ended up unconscious under the table again.

"Necromancy is a truly fascinating science," Bakura pointed out in his soft-spoken voice.

"Master says necromancy is not a science, but it is one of the true magicks. He doesn't care much for science."

"Is your deck necromantic, too?" he requested.

"I don't play cards. Master says that cards are a load of crock. Kel is the card player between us. He brought me here to show me how it is done."

"Oh, I see," he answered with a most wicked gleam in his dark eyes that suggested a darker personality underneath.

The conversation turned to their respective decks and great duels fought. So, that left about half of the party out. So, Tristain proceeded to flirt with Serenity, and he soon found himself unconscious under the table with Kel. Serenity may not have got his advances, but her older brother understood them well enough. he had used many of those lines for less than honorable intents. Tea just sat back with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. This could have been due to the lack of knowledge about Duel Monsters or more likely the 6500-yen bill she received for their meals. No one had a real job, and, therefore, no one had any money. Grandpa ran a game shop, but it had been closed for most of the week, so that he could watch his grandson play in the tournament. Besides, he didn't make much money anyway. Yugi's mom paid for most of the expenses of the household. So, Tea, who had a part time job to pay for dance school, got stuck with the bill. Galen, strangely enough, was able to participate in the conversation. He didn't know diddlysquat about Duel Masters, but when Bakura revealed some of his cards, he recognized some of the critters. Most of the audience felt a bit queasy, and hamburgers and fries came up for protest. Galen just cheerfully pointed out how many of these nasty undead critters he had actually seen. Some of the spells, he not only recognized, but also he actually knew the incantations for. Pikachu just helped himself to Tristain's unattended plate of food.

Kel stood up big and proud and banged his head on the table. Oh well, he had been hit with harder things in the last hour. So, he did it again and surfaced among the throng of people. "And I have come with my super duper deck to challenge the biggest and baddest competitor!"


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Torture

A/N: Hi there, and I'm back. No, they still haven't got to the duel in this chapter, yet, but definately next chapter. That may be a little while. I have to plan this out.

Anyway, my thanks to you, Yami Silverdamon for sticking with me, and yes, Kel is a guy.

And the chapter title is still from my lovely collection of Helloween music. If nothing else, this title ought to intrigue some of you to give them a listen!! :-D

Chapter 4: Mr. Torture

Given the destructive nature of Duel monsters, the Burger World manager, like most store managers or owners, absolutely completely utterly forbade such activities in his fine establishment, and he was a tad bit insistent upon keeping to this rule. So, the party of humans, semi-human (and some may well call Kel subhuman), and the irate foul-mouthed Pokemon were escorted out to the street by the booted foot. Oh well, most of them were used to it anyway, and they had been kicked out of better places than Burger World. The self-same manager had actually told off Tea in a not so nice way before this incident.

Galen, having spent a good portion of fourteen years as an outcast, thought nothing of this, and he'd been hit by harder and sharper boots. Pikachu spewed some more interesting Pokemon language, that there was no way that he could have learned such things from his 12 year old trainer, and he left some scattered rodent pellet presents in strategic places about the fast food restaurant. Just suffice it to say, beware of that black grizzle on the burgers.

Kel had the tendency of playing his unique brand of music wherever he landed himself, and most fine dining establishments liked to keep their clientele, their lunches, their sanity, and their lives. Corpses did not look good on the establishment's record, and they certainly didn't pay the bill. Most proprietors found it uncouth to take the pay for the meal forcefully from someone who had lost their lunch . . . or sanity . . . or life . . . or all the above. Fortunately for Kel, not only did he not take offence to their lack of appreciation for his truly special talent (and being forcefully kicked out of such places), but Jeriah, his employer and jovial proprietor of the Purple Unicorn (with the man-eating tiger in the cellar) was not worried about the uncouthness of taking out his fair share (plus a good healthy tip) from a corpse's purse, and a dead man usually paid more and more willingly than one alive and kicking. Besides, if Kel's music didn't kill the clientele, Max's (the head chef at the Purple Unicorn) cooking would.

As far as the rest of the gang, Yugi and friend had dueled or were associated with duelists, who dueled one too many times in places that once had a roof over top. The damage and vast utter destruction were incredible. Oh well, the repairs were conveniently placed on Kaiba's bill. News traveled faster than the dead in the Carpathians, and the duelists were marked out for their hazardous nature. Any flipping out of duel discs, cards, or any thing else related to Duel Monsters was an instant ticket to a trip to the streets on one's ear.

Although not having the notoriety of a prime duelist and not having been tossed on his rear in his normal shy teen Ryo Bakura self, Bakura found this an unique exciting experience. The boy didn't get out enough, and he had definitely fallen into the wrong kind of crowd. He would have been happy to continue with this group in further delinquency, but he had other problems to attend to, and that meeting with the spirit of the ring would wait no longer. Not to mention, he really should not have gotten that fee refill on the cola. So, he had to bid the group a hasty farewell and good luck. Kel gave him a card with the name of a good therapist on it (He never helped the bard, but there was only so much one could do with the hopelessly lost and brain dead.) and a bag of magic mushrooms. The white haired boy's brow furrowed at the gifts, but he couldn't spend much time on it, as he was forced to hurry away. Kel studied his dance and took notes of these new moves for his next act.

Kel was ready to duel. The blue haired wild bard did theatrics, that made Joey's performance with Mako's duel seem quite plain and drab. If Kel had been in the proper universe, Captain Ginyu would have enlisted him in his force.

"Who will be my swinging opponent to challenge my groovy deck? Who will risk being smashed into 'shroom powder for me to smoke on those special summer nights? Who is brave enough to be blinded by herbal wisdom and fungi enlightenment?

Galen blinked in confusion, and his mouth gapped opened at the uncharacteristic aggressive words of his friend. Pikachu just yawned big and let go of his perch. He waddled his over full self down into Galen's hood and soon was on his back sound asleep. The young apprentice lightly tapped his friend on the shoulder.

"Kel, sir. It is not very nice to threaten our new friends," he complained.

"Oh, little apprentice dude, don't you worry none. That's how the game is played. You've got to have a big bloated head and spew all kinds of nasty things at your opponent." He gave a big grin to Mai, who just stood back with her arms crossed and a big frown upon her face. "What says you, babe? You wanna to do the best of the best?"

"No," she answered flatly, as she forcefully pushed his probing nose and wide eyes from her curves.

"Just chicken that I'd beat you, babe. I am quite a specimen. Woof!" Kel grinned.

"Hah!" she retorted, "Not at all. I could beat you blindfolded and drunk, but I won't duel you for three reasons: Number one, you aren't worth my effort; Number two, I don't do amateurs, and Number three, the author doesn't know squat about my deck."

Yugi stepped forward. "I will accept your challenge," he announced in that overly happy voice.

"Yugi, you should let me take care of the small fry," Joey complained.

"No," came a deep voice not belonging to the wide eyed tri-color haired cheerful boy. Yugi held his hand out at his sides as if in surrender. A flash of light, which originated from the pyramid puzzle at the teen's neck, enveloped him. The youth that stood before the group was now taller with angular sharp eyes, and he stood up with maturity and a confidence that the petite boy did not exude. "I will take on this challenge. There is something that just doesn't smell right about this new friend of ours."

"Ah, that's just that dandelion weed I smoked earlier," the bard happily pointed out. No one was present to be rude enough to mention the fact that smell could have been due to a lack of a good bath in the last month.

"That's not what I mean," the new Yugi corrected, "I feel there is something more to you than meets the eye."

"Sure is, groovy man!" The half elf replied as he danced around in pride like a peacock showing off for a mate. Mai was not impressed.

"And Yugi cheated me out of that duel with you, Joey. So, it's my turn!" he added ignoring the obnoxious musician.

"Wow!" exclaimed Galen, "How did you do that?"

"I am Yami Yugi, the spirit of the puzzle," he replied.

Kel elbowed his companion. "Don't worry about it, bud. This is another anime universe thing. Many teens have a super hero alter ego."

"Wow! This really spectacular! Master would like to meet you and learn about this spiritual possession!"

"Nah," Kel replied, "He'd just want to dissect him, then re-animate him as an undead slave. Teens have real problems being a transformed super-duper hero when they are a mindless zombie."

"Oh yeah. I guess you're right about that, Kel, sir. Master wouldn't really need him. He does kind of have the possession thing down already."

Yami Yugi crossed his arms and glared at the blue haired duelist with impatience. He was still a bit peeved that he didn't get to participate in the burger fest, and this interloper made far too many passes on Mai for his liking. "Let's get on with this duel."

"Hell yeah!" Kel exclaimed, "I am going to pound and stomp you and make my wild guitar riffs rifle your spine, then I'll take your Dark Magician on that slow mystical magic carpet ride. We'll send you pictures from the beach afterwards."

"Put your cards where your mouth is," Yami Yugi remarked.

Galen and Kel looked confused. Scratching his head, the half elf bard took his cards and stuffed them in his mouth. He mumbled something completely incoherent and the ancient King of Games shook his head. He yanked the cards out of his opponent's mouth and placed them back in his duel disc.

"I am the World Champion of Duel Monsters, and I am Yu-Gi-Oh, the King of Games. I can't lose, because I believe in the heart of the cards, and each game I play, I play for my friends and family."

"Whoa! Way out groovy, man. I believe in the peace, love and mushroom magic, dude. I play this duel for weed, my friend here, and my special groupies and back up singers."

The spaced out anti-bard bent over and unzipped that amazing duffle bag of his, and a nine foot green man with strategic leaves covering his torso and essentials rose up from out of the sack. He exclaimed a hearty, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Nah, not you, my jolly green swinger," he remarked, "Later, we'll share your fine harvest. I'm looking for the girls."

The jolly green giant handed the blue haired guitarist a package of greens, then with another heart felt "Ho! Ho! Ho!", he rotated around in circles as he descended back into the bag. Kel saluted the departed figure with his greenery package.

Suddenly, three wisps of smoke came up from the bag. Of course, given Kel's hobbies, this could mean any number of things, but these apparitions were his famous groupies. They took on the form of three ghostly elven women with fiery red eyes and yawning cavernous mouths. Their long spidery white hair flowed out around them like white shrouds. They would have been a most terrifying trio had they not each been dressed like cheerleaders (pom-poms included) with a different letter sewn of each sweater. One was a "K". Another was an "E". The third was an "L".

"Let me introduce Susie and her Banshees," Kel announced, "They are a trio of groovy wailers."

The banshees huddled together in conference, and then they did their dance/cheer:

"Kel, Kel, he's ours

And not yours!

If he can't do it,

Then you certainly can't!"

The three of them gave the opposing team a big raspberry, and then they turned around to moon them. Since this is a PG-13 story, there was a big black sensor bar covering the necessary parts.

Yami Yugi raised an eyebrow and twitched an eye, and the rest of the audience looked confused. Galen only smiled and shrugged. He had seen much weirder things coming just out of Kel's bag alone. Since they had all survived Kel's singing, the banshee's keening had no effect on them.

The preliminaries, now having been done, the duelists made ready their duel discs and drew their first cards. The duel was about to begin . . .


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Little Sign

A/N: Well, here it is finally! Chapter 5 in all its glory. Keep in mind, I have never played Duel Monsters, and I never imagined that making this duel would be so hard, but I have accomplished what I originally wrote this story for at the end of the chapter. Yay! Anyway, my strategies are not the best, but I am more of a story writer than I am a duelist.

For your information, for those who don't know, Jim Morrison was the singer/songwriter for the 60's band the Doors. He died of drug overdose like most of his fellow musical artists of the time.

And finally, my thanks to Yami Silverdramon for hanging in there during the hiatus. No, not all characters that I have introduced into this story are human. Kel is a half elf, but Galen is human. Other mentioned characters, Tallon is human, Malhavoc, Galen's so loving master, was human some 500 years ago, and now he is rather anundead wizard, Jeriah is human, and Nikodemus is half drowhalf kender . . .makes for an interesting combo!! Anyway, you got more than you asked for!! :)

Chapter 5: Show Me a Sign

Long long ago in a far off land . . . oh, wrong story! Kel and Yugi flipped out their duel discs with a severe intensity not ever seen in Kel, and they each drew their five cards for this world saving duel. An eager crowd gathered around with great anticipation to see a proper duel and perchance some needless bloodshed. The big letters of "L.P." appeared on a transparent blue background with the number of 4000 at each contestant's feet. The banshees gave an enthusiastic shake of their pom poms and shrieked out a cheer not suited for all audiences to encourage their man. The crowd intensified more. Galen just looked confused (and it wasn't only on how what the banshees suggested could be possible).

"Kel, sir," he asked curiously, and therefore serving his special purpose in which he was put in this story for, "What does the 'L.P.' mean and what is the significance of the number 4000?"

"Oh, that's just the number of Lilliputians cheering at my feet, man," the bard happily answered, as he waved to his imaginary miniature fans.

"Uh?" Everyone else responded and muttered amongst themselves in a confused sort of way. The banshees just swooned in a romantic sort of way.

"Galen," Yami Yugi spoke with nobility, "The 'L.P.' stands for 'Life Points' in this game. The winner completely depletes his opponent's Life Points by his monsters' attacks."

"Life Points?" the young apprentice exclaimed. With trembling hands, he tugged at Kel's brightly colored T-shirt, "Kel, sir, you didn't say this was going to be so serious of a game. I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't know if my magic would work the way it should here either. Please, let's go before anything bad happens."

Kel turned to his desperate frightened companion. He gave him one of those big bright grins to calm his fears. It completely failed. All the color drained from the one eyed man's face. "Chill, little apprentice dude," the blue haired psuedo-musician said, "We ain't gonna hurt each other. The life points thingy is a game word only. Yugi ain't gonna kill me . . . yet." The now taller tri-colored haired youth narrowed his slanted violet eyes at him. "We are just playing for the grooviest card in the other's deck. No real bloodshed. It wouldn't be much fun if the other ended up dead, and without the certainty of your own power and without your master around, the corpse would just lie there lifeless and all. That would be a real bummer of a trip!"

Most of the audience booed and threw in the towel. They had better and bloodier matches to watch. "What! No Shadow Game!" Joey complained, "Bummer!"

Yami Yugi narrowed his purple eyes at his best friend. If looks could kill, Joey wouldn't be going to the Battle City Finals in this life. The tall blonde just gave a clueless smile. The manifestation of the Pharaoh just sighed and returned his attention back to the cards in his hand. Since this was not a life and death struggle, Tristain volunteered himself and Serenity to go get some sodas. Joey glared at his tall brunette friend making off with his sister. Oh well, the crowd might miss out and there may yet be bloodshed.

Kel threw back his hair and flexed his fingers, as he looked over the super groovy hand he had drawn. He drew one more card from his way out deck and kissed it reverently before he placed it face down on the playing field. He placed a second card face down, and he held up a third card.

"I play my first two cards face down for that later tea party, and this stellar third card is Flower Child. I play him in defense mode, dude," he announced, as he lay the card sideways on his duel disc.

A youth with long flowing hair with flowers peppered throughout the tresses appeared sitting cross-legged on top of the turned card on the field of play. He wore similar clothes as Kel- a tye dye shirt with a big blooming daisy on the front, and the words on the back read "A Friend in Weed is a Friend Indeed!" He wore hemp jeans and tacky plastic sandals. His arms were crossed, and one hand was held up with two fingers creating a "V" sign and the other hand held a peace pipe, that he drew on in a dreamy way. The number "2000" appeared within a white starburst within a blue square.

Yami Yugi's purple eyes grew wide at the happily smoking youth. In all of his experience with Duel Monsters, he had never heard of such a card before, but, then again, each duelist had his own unique deck, and many duelists had cards that he never heard of before his duel with them. Oh well, he was the world's best duelist, and that meant no matter how different the cards in his opponent's deck, he must meet the challenge head on like all the rest.

He chose a card and held it up between his index finger and the middle. "I play Big Shield Guardian in defense mode."

A big dark haired barbarian warrior, whose appearance was quite contrary to his measly 100 attack points, appeared on the field with an equally big shield. The Flower Child on Kel's side of the field was not phased. He just smiled and leaned over to offer the new comer a smoke on his pipe. The Big Shield Guardian only glared and grunted a disheartening noise in response. The Flower Child only shrugged and took back his pipe for a good long inhale. A peaceful oblivious expression crossed his face and glazed eyes as he went to his own private Nirvana.

Ignoring this vivid uncharacteristic interaction between their cards, Yugi held up a second and third card in his signature stance of the series. "I also summon Beaver Warrior and Skull Servant to the field and offer them as tribute to bring forth Dark Magician in Attack Mode."  
The two monsters appeared briefly just to be shattered by an imposing tall elven looking fellow with a terribly serious look on his pale face and in his narrow eyes that said he had no interest at all in the Flower Child's offered peace pipe. He wore a curved purple conical hat and deep purple robes over purple armor. The stony faced fellow's hair was a shade of lavender purple. Kel felt a tinge of envy. This wizard even carried a purple staff with a jewel atop it.

"Wow!" Galen exclaimed clearly impressed, but given the nature of the youth, that didn't say much. "I've never seen a wizard with such a serious intense expression before!" He poked his index fingers together and red filled his cheeks. "Nikodemus and Tallon are too lighthearted, and Master tries, but it is kind of hard for him since he doesn't have flesh anymore."

"Oh, don't worry about it, man. That is the wizard Deep Purple," Kel gleefully remarked.

The half elf bard cracked his knuckles and drew another card with his exuberant disposition. He placed a second card face up on the field. It was a magic card that would enhance his far out defense. It was called "Flower Power". A big daisy chain appeared around his Flower Child's neck and a rod with pretty fluffy happy pink flowers appeared in the hand that did the peace symbol.

"I play Flower Power, that ups my swinging swinger's defense to a hefty, but still groovy, 2500 to equal your Dark Magician's wowing power, and finally, I summon that groove meister, that wild monster from Wonderland, Smokey the Hookah Smoking Caterpillar in attack mode."

A gigantic caterpillar sitting on a big red cushion with golden tassels appeared on the field. He inhaled deeply from his pipe, which was connected to a vessel of some oddly bubbling substance. His attack points appeared as 1500, which was quite weak compared to the formidable crossed-armed rather peeved looking Dark Magician on Yugi's side of the field.

"Smokey will invoke his special ability, which allows him to blow out a smoke ring on your stiff upper lipped Dark Magician and make him mellow out a bit. Smokey, Special Smoke Ring Attack," the blue haired anti-bard called out dramatically with his free hand held out in that stereotypical duelist attack.

The banshees huddled together for an important conference. With a proper agreement, they nodded. They started a new dance and a chant.

"Kel, Kel, that's our man!

You wouldn't listen,

Now you'll get it in the can!"

The remaining audience moaned and rolled their eyes. The caterpillar drew deeper on his hookah and blew out a big multi-colored psychedelic smoke ring that shrouded the Dark Magician in its mind-altering aura. The magic user's narrow eyes grew to their wide purple star spangled glory and a most uncharacteristic smile crossed his thin lips.

Yami Yugi groaned and shook his head. His Dark Magician's attack points dropped to 2000, and he was experiencing a trip to the Spirit World for the next round. The wizardry servant of the pharaoh turned to his master with a big goofy grin and a cheerful wave.

"Oh!" Galen cried out, "That's why Master warned me not to smoke anything that you might give me!"

The King of Games only drew a card. He smiled as he laid it faced down on the field and ended his turn.

Kel prepared to jam on his guitar at his first victory, although neither player had lost any life points. Fortunately for delicate ears in the audience, the bard's duel disc was in the way of his guitar. So, being deprived of one of his favorite activities, he continued the game at hand and drew a card.

With a professional joy, he placed the card on the field. "I play the way out stallion Jim Morrison in his divine musical attack mode."

A brown haired man without a shirt swayed onto the field in a sexy sort of way. The audience looked confused except Tea, who had studied music, and Grandpa, who was young during the spirit's musical reign. Galen just shrugged. He had seen stranger things just during this day. The banshees just oooed and ahed him. He turned his attention to them and gave them a mischievous naughty little smile and a provocative swing of his hips. They all three fainted dead away.

"And Smokey blows a smoke ring at your Big Shield Guardian to reduce his defense by 500 points."

The barbarian guardian's eyes opened wide and he sat up straight, as the ice formed down his back. He turned and looked pleadingly at the card master, but Yami Yugi just smiled and gave a little laugh in confidence. He revealed his face down card and announced, "Change of Heart, my friend. Smokey the Caterpillar is now mine to control."

"Whoa, man! What a move!" shouted Kel.

"And he blows a smoke ring right back at your monster," the Egyptian possessed tri-colored haired youth added.

"Hey! Jim is no monster . . . well, just don't ask Janis about him!" The smoke ring enveloped the swinging swaying young man, but his attack points did not decrease. Quite the opposite. Kel's spacey eyes glittered and he gave a toothy grin. "Smokey's special ability or any other mind numbing substance blown at Jim invokes his special ability. It automatically summons the 'Wisdom of the Naked Indian'."

A tall Native American man appeared on the field, and all he was wearing was a black sensor bar over his manhood. He bent his head and whispered the wisdom of the gods to the singer/songwriter. Jim's eyes brightened and with some spooky moves, he began singing "Riders on the Storm". His attack points rose to a grooving 2000 points.

Yami Yugi stood frozen. His upper lip lifted, and his left eye twitched, as he watched the singer jam down with his grandfather. Shock couldn't remain his for long, especially with a duel in progress (and Jim flirting with a giggling Tea and Mai).

Joey held up his fists and rooted for his friend. "Kick him in the pants, Yugi!"

Kel placed a card face down and ended his turn. The Yami snickered to himself. This had turned into quite a duel despite himself. His opponent had yet to attack him directly. Oh well, the time will come. He drew a card from his deck, and with a secure knowing look, he spoke his next move.

"I sacrifice Smokey the Caterpillar to summon Dark Magician Girl in Attack Mode."

Kel's face fell as his favorite bud disintegrated into a puff of foul smelling rainbow colored smoke, but his mourning didn't last long. A pretty cheery blonde elfish looking scantily dressed girl appeared on the field. She had bright blue eyes and rosy cheeks and carried a blue and pink staff with a heart on top of it. She danced around the field in her blue and pink mini skirt that showed a fair portion of her long legs and her matching panties. She was the absolute opposite of her male counterpart, and Kel had to pop his eyes back in his head and roll his tongue off the ground.

"Hey, man! I take it back! You can keep your dreary Dark Magician! I want this groovy babe!"

Yami smirked and announced his attack on the bard's far out musical monsters. Kel's smile spread wider and far enough to show off that clinging mushroom from his hamburger on his incisor. This was the move he was hoping for to spring his special trap.

"Ah, not so fast, my dear pharaoh dude. You played right into my groovalistic trap! I reveal one of my face down cards, and it's 'Love', man! And there will be free love at that!"  
An image of a giant heart with a glowing golden light filled the field of play with its illumination. The two magicians stopped their attacks, and then they looked at each other. The already Kel contaminated Dark Magician's rather happier than usual face broke into full unabated rapture. The Dark Magician Girl stopped her attack and clutched her staff with both hands and hugged it close to herself. She giggled like a little anime girl, as she blinked those big blue eyes at her opposite. The Dark Magician's eyes traveled the length of her lithe little body. How could he have missed this lovely flower ripe for the picking before? With a snap of his fingers, a set of deep blue curtains appeared off to the side of the field. The two wizardry people disappeared behind them.

"Your Dark Magicians are under the love spell, and they will be busy for 9 rounds, dude. I wish I could join them! You can't bring them back to the field for that time, because they aren't in the graveyard, although that is a groovy place to do it. Nice and quiet, you know. Anyway, man, I wouldn't be disturbing them if I were you." All the color drained from Yugi's face.

Tristain and Serenity returned with an armful of various cans of sodas. The tall brown haired teen looked at the odd scene before him and asked, "Did I miss something important?"


End file.
